Prison
From July 30, 2010 to August 7, 2010, A line of 25 furni was released in the catalog. However, only 6 pieces of it were new additions to Habbo. This section was called 'Prison'. In The Habbo News "Introducing some new Furni that is sure to keep you captivated... There's no way out for Habbo's hardened criminals as we set the bar for pixelated incarceration. Get your very own metal bars, guard towers and security gates set up, and keep those law breakers in check! '' ''Besides... it's a good way to make Lindsay feel at home, right? :P" Promotions Part One - 30th July 2010 "A madman is on the loose! Solve this three-part quest and receive a handsome reward... The Habbo Prison furni has arrived in full-force. Along with it comes one of the most mysterious and dangerous places to every grace our Hotel...the Habbo Starkwater Prison. But, perhaps it isn't the prison itself we need to fear. '''It's the inmates'. Individuals convicted from several years to life sentences due to their malicious crimes to the good people of Habbo. These no-gooders are locked up for a reason... '' In Habbo Starkwater Prison lies a man of little background to his peers. His name, '''Mr. Smiles'. The prisoners of Starkwater speak little of this man...but the few words they share is enough to frighten any normal person. Sharing a cell with Mr. Smiles makes walking the green mile look like a summer camp. Latest reports from Starkwater speak of confused Prison Guards and frightened inmates as to the unawareness of his location. We're seeking the help of Habbos everywhere to find the whereabouts of Mr. Smiles. '' Your quest starts here, in Cell Unit A . To find the rooms, search 'STARKWATER'. Introduce yourself to the prison guards and prisoners and see what they have to say. If you dare, begin asking about Mr. Smiles as well. You're goal for now, is to find out how to access the Maximum Security wing of Starkwater. '' ''The security guard to Maximum Security asks a question about a man he's looking for. Enter the name of this man below to complete the first part of the quest." Part 2 - August 6th 2010 "Find out in part two of the Starkwater Prison Quest... The mystery continues around the creepiest, slimiest and worst no-gooder in the history of Starkwater Prison...'Mr. Smiles'. Recent reports from inmates and Prison Guards reveal little information as to Mr. Smiles whereabouts. It's up to you to find out what happened to Mr. Smiles when he was being transferred to his Maximum Security cell. New rooms and new bots have been added to the continuing Part One of the Prison quest. '' ''Continue your journey where you last left off. Return here and post the answer to the poll below. As before, '''introduce yourself' to the new inmates and ask about Mr. Smiles. Click here to begin your quest... '' Don't forget! The Prison Furni will be on sale only for a '''limited time'. If you like what you see in Starkwater Prison, then pick up some from the Catalog before it's gone!" '' Part Three - August 10th 2010 "Your last chance to solve this mystery! Due to some technical difficulties(and an inconsiderate bot not acting the way he should), we're going to be offering everyone another chance to solve the '''Starkwater Prison Quest'! Those with the correct entries from the previous poll should already have received their prize and don't need to participate. For those of you who ran into this little technical error, be sure to revisit Starkwater Prison, and converse once again with the guards and inmates to reveal the mystery. '' If you wish to begin the Starkwater Prison quest, then click here to start... '' ''Solve all three questions below correctly, and you'll be rewarded with the '''Habbo Prison Badge'! Competition ends Thursday, August 12th."'' Room Competition - August 3rd 2010 "Maximum security or county jail, your prison's got to be solid... Every maze has a loop hole, a way out... how good is yours?? '' 'THE TASK:' To build a prison that's ALMOST airtight.' '' We're looking for the best prison maze out there! We'll be evaluating both the look of the prison and the sophistication of the maze, from inside the cell through to the outside of the prison walls. '' 'HOW TO PARTICIPATE:' * Build a prison maze in 3-5 rooms (the idea is to build a journey a prisoner would take to escape jail) ''* Take screenshots of all the rooms you build (include the room info boxes) '' ''* Attach the screenshots to an email with the subject: '''PRISON BREAK' '' * Include your own Habbo name in the email and send it to competitions.us@sulake.com '' ''Deadline for this competition is August 10th, 9am EST.'' '' ''THE PRIZE:' 5 winners will receive a White Laser Gate (to close off that loop hole) and a special surprise badge. 20 runner ups will receive Honour Points." Furni (Listed in the order it was placed in the catalog) (* = the only 6 brand new furni items released). *Prison Tower *Prison Gate *Prison Rock *Prison Wall *Prison Bars *Prison Corner *Chalk Outline *Bullet Hole *Crime Divider Trivia *Even though Habbo announced they would remove the furni line on August 7, 2010, the line was still available weeks after. See also *Grunge References/External Links *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1789-behind-bars *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1796-hes-all-smilesfrom-ear-to-ear *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1797-prison-break *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1804-mr-smiles-grand-finale *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1803-a-madman-is-on-the-loosewhere-is-mr-smiles *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1811-habbo-prison-quest-redeux Category:Furni Line